AUSWAHL
by Hijau
Summary: Dalam suatu hubungan diperlukan kesetiaan. Namun, saat kau menemukan tambatan hati lain, disitulah kesetianmu diuji. Tetapi seseorang pernah berkata, jika kau dapat berpaling dari kekasihmu ke orang lain, maka pilihlah dia yang mampu membuatmu berpaling.


**AUSWAHL**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**RATE: T (dapat berubah seiring keinginan Author *plak*)**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Sasuhina**

"Sakura, pulang yuk!"

Ino berucap setelah jengah menunggu daritadi. Ia bangkit lalu menyentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya lalu melirik ke ujung jalan sana berharap orang yang mereka tunggu itu datang. Namun, sama seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan datang, sehingga membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut dongkol berat.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tak mengenalkannya padamu Sakura," ucap Ino menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, saat Ino mengenalkan sahabatnya ini pada seorang pria, Sakura jadi jatuh hati pada pria tersebut dan beberapa kali meminta Ino untuk mengenalkannya pada pria tersebut. Perkenalan mereka berjalan dengan baik, begitu juga selanjutnya, dan akhirnya keduanya menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang teman.

Sudah sekitar enam bulan—menurut perhitungan Ino—masa pacaran sahabatnya itu. Namun, dua bulan terakhir ini sang pria mulai menampakkan sikap anehnya. Sasuke—nama pria tersebut—terlihat menghindari sahabat merah mudanya, ajakan kencan, sms bahkan telpon dari sahabatnya terkadang tak digubris. Contohnya saja hari ini, mungkin sudah hampir dua jam Sakura duduk di lobby rumah sakit menunggu kekasihnya yang biasanya menjemputnya tersebut, tetapi Sasuke tak datang menjemputnya. Bukan hanya hari ini, beberapa hari yang lalu juga seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar menghindari Sakura.

Sakura ikut bangkit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Ino "Hei jangan begitu. Kata Gaara sesuatu yang sudah terjadi itu tak boleh disesali" sakura memberi senyum manisnya kepada Ino lalu gadis itu melirik jam pada ponselnya "mau temani aku minum di kedai depan?" tawarnya lalu menarik Ino ke kedai yang tak jauh dari Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kamarnya dan membaringkan diri disana. Saat ia sudah membaringkan diri ditempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan matanya menutup namun tak lama suara seseseorang mengagetkannya dan mata itu kembali terbuka menampakkan bola matanya yang sehitam jelaga.

"Hinata, jangan mengagetkanku,"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku hanya mau bilang kalau makan malam sudah kusiapkan,"

"Hn,"

Setelah gumaman ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke dapur. Tak lama Sasuke juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata meletakkan semangkuk sup tomat dihadapan Sasuke saat pria itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi Ibumu kemari, Ibumu menanyakan kapan kau akan melamarku,"

Sasuke yang tadinya akan menyendokkan sup tomat buatan Hinata tersebut meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Ia menghela nafas "Bisa kita bahas itu nanti saja,"

Hinata menggeleng kuat "Sasuke-kun, kita sudah pacaran hampir tiga tahun dan kita sudah tinggal serumah sudah hampir dua tahun, teman-temanku mengejekku karena kau tidak melamarku juga,"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak mendengarkan mereka? Aku punya telinga,"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Hinata lagi, ia lebih memilih memakan sup tomatnya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi kan? Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau selingku di belakangku, eh?"

Kali ini suara Hinata naik satu oktaf, gadis yang Sasuke kenal sebagai gadis yang anggun dan lemah lembut tersebut terlihat sangat marah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menuding Sasuke. Sasuke tak bersuara namun ia menatap balik mata Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening tersebut. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar adanya.

Setahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang unik dan mata hijaunya yang mampu menjerat hatinya. Ya, dia Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis tersebut.

"Kau kira selama ini aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Aku memang gadis bodoh, Sasuke-kun," Hinata kembali terduduk dikursinya, gadis itu terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha memerintah otakku untuk percaya bahwa kau tidak pernah berselingkuh dariku, tapi dua minggu yang lalu aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu,"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tak suka kalau Hinata menangis, walaupun selama ini hubungan yang ia jalani tak didasari oleh cinta namun baginya Hinata bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk ia sakiti seperti ini. Ia masih ingat saat dulu Ibunya meminta dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, ia tak dapat menolak karena itu permintaan sang Ibu tercinta. Dulu, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintai Hinata, namun semua itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hinata adalah gadis baik, anak dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang, dia juga pintar, dan belum lagi parasnya yang cantik membuat ia terlihat sangat sempurna. Sasuke mengakui kalau ia memang sangat membutuhkan sosok Hinata. Hidup bersama satu atap dengan Hinata membuat dirinya bergantung pada Hinata, pernah terbesit dalam otaknya untuk menikahi Hinata.

Namun, semua itu berubah saat gadis itu hadir di kehidupannya. Gadis itu seorang dokter muda, ayahnya merupakan pemilik perusahaan mobil terkenal di Jepang. Ibunya adalah pemain piano berbakat yang sekarang lebih memilih menjadi Ibu rumahtangga. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda membuat Sasuke mengingat bunga kebanggan Jepang. Bola mata Hijau beningnya membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman bersama gadis itu.

Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya pada seorang gadis. Melupakan status hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke meminta gadis pujaannya itu menjadi kekasihnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia melukai Hinata, tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti ini pada gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak lama tersebut. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menghindari Sakura—nama gadis tersebut.

"Tenanglah,"

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, ia mencoba menenagkan Hinata dengan cara membelai punggung Hinata. Perlahan Hinata tak lagi terisak, gadis itu balas memeluk Sasuke. Hinata selalu suka saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Hinata semakin erat memeluk Sasuke saat dirasa pria itu akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke-kun, kumohon."

"Sakura berhentilah minum, kau itu dokter tapi kenapa kau malah membahayakan dirimu dengan minum-minuman seperti ini sih,"

Ino menarik gelas kecil berisi sake yang sebentar lagi akan diminum oleh sahabat merah mudanya tersebut. Sakura menatap Ino tajam "kembalikan Ino,"

"Tidak,"

Kali ini Ino meminta pemilik kedai untuk membereskan sisa Sake dan makanan mereka tadi, tak lupa ia juga membayar semuanya. Ino mengambil ponsel Sakura lalu menghubungi kekasih dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Uchiha sialan," umpatnya kesal saat tak ada jawaban. Diliriknya Sakura dan betapa kesalnya Ino mendapati sahabatnya kembali memesan sake. Ino menarik botol yang ada ditangan Sakura dengan kasar "Sakura dengarkan aku!" ucapnya keras namun Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Ino. Sakura kembali memesan sake pada pemilik kedai namun kali ini pemilik kedai tak mengiyakan pesanan Sakura karena Ino sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya tatapan tajam.

Ino mendial salah satu nomor diponsel Sakura "Halo, Gaara?" Ino sekilas melirik Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah memerah, sepertinya gadis merah muda itu sudah sangat mabuk dan lelah.

"Sakura mabuk dan aku tak membawa mobil, kau bisa menjemput kami?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang "Kalian dimana?"

"di kedai dekat rumah sakit,"

"Baiklah aku kesana, jaga dia baik-baik Ino,"

**To Be Continue…**

Author's note:

Hai salam kenal, aku author baru yang sedang ingin belajar

jadi aku butuh masukkan dari kalian semua….

Semua bentuk kritik dan Saran diterima kok, terutama yang membangun

Jadi jangan lupa ripiunya ya ^^


End file.
